Distant Relations
by A White Guy
Summary: Naruko learns a big secret about her distant cousin Aiko (OC of the requester) that leads the two into a night of interesting hijinks of the kinkier kind. Contains lemon and futa.


Naruko had just gotten home late one snowy Friday night, wanting nothing more than to plop down on the couch and watch some television. The girl slipped off her sandals and let her hair fall loosely down her back as she laid down on her couch. After a tiring day, she felt too lazy to even grab the remote, though she did so anyway knowing she couldn't kill her brain cells with mindless television if she couldn't at least turn it on. Using her thin fingers, she reached out for the remote and hit the power button, not caring what was on.

She must have gone through about twenty minutes of news covering the post-Ninja War, pointless soap operas, and a rather realistic cartoon about a world full of ninjas before she heard someone approaching her.

"Are you really going to waste your night away in front of the T.V?" the voice asked.

The girl it belonged to, as Naruko soon realized, was his distant cousin, Aiko Uzumaki. She had been living with Naruko for the past couple years once the war ended, and she'd be lying if she didn't say she was quite attractive. Aiko was roughly the same age as Naruko with long red hair going past her waist, short but thick eyebrows matching her hair color, big beautiful eyes the color of the ocean, and possibly one of the most form-fitting outfits he could imagine for a ninja; she wore a sleeveless gray shirt tucked into her pants, which went above her waist but had huge holes cut on the sides, showing off her smooth, creamy thighs (or at least the sides of them), with straps around her right kneecap and brown sandals.

"Why not?" Naruko asked, "I had a _very_ long day, so I want to relax!"

"So do I," Aiko said, tugging on Naruko's arm, "I just don't wanna spend it inside tonight! Let's go out! Get some drinks! Have a few laughs!"

"I don't wanna leave! It's cold out!"

"I'll treat..."

"Let's roll."

* * *

After the surprisingly easy method of convincing Naruko to join her, Aiko led them to one of the local pubs where there were no familiar faces, just the two of them in a sea of nameless nobodies. Therefore, it was much easier to get themselves a table near the edge of the bar, and required less questions to get drinks. Naruko had a couple of draft beers, which was mostly what she could handle. Aiko, on the other hand, was a bit more adventurous, and already downed five shots of gin, and was clearly quite tipsy.

"So...Naruko, have I ever told you something..." Aiko said.

"Uh...told me what?" Naruko asked.

"You know...something about me," Aiko replied, slightly slurring her words.

"I dunno," Naruko replied, "I already know so much...you're talented in taijitsu and can use Fire and Wind like nobody's business, have a heart of gold, hate dresses, and don't mind getting dirty."

"Impressive," Aiko said, "But now that you mention getting _dirty_ , that thing you should know..."

"Do tell," Naruko replied coyly, not expecting what would come next.

Aiko leaned in closer, her chin over one of her empty shotglasses.

"I have a dick," Aiko whispered.

Naruko nearly choked when she heard that. She first thought she _misheard_ , so she tried clearing things up.

"That's funny," Naruko said, "I could have sworn you said you had a _dick_."

"I do," replied Aiko.

Naruko froze, unsure of what she should say, or even how to say it.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Aiko asked.

"Well, Aiko," Naruko said, "I've known you for years! I think I'd know if you had a dick! How much have you been drinking?"

"A lot," Aiko replied, "But I'm not lying. Care to see for yourself?"

Naruko turned beat red at her suggestion. Why would she want to see that? Even if they weren't related, it would still feel weird.

"Go on," Aiko smiled drunkenly, "Get under there and see for yourself. You know what I mean."

Without further prompting, Naruko got under the table and inched closer in between Aiko's already spread legs. She didn't see any form of bulge coming from her pants, but saw how easy it would be to pull them loose. But she couldn't do that to a relative, right?

"L-Lemme help you out a little," Aiko stammered.

Both her hands were suddenly on the waist of her pants, pulling them down slightly so that she saw a little more leg...and a long, clean-shaven penis flopping out, making Naruko's eyes bulge.

"Aiko!" he cried, "How do you hide this?"

"Ancient family secrets," Aiko replied, "But now you believe me?"

To be honest, she wasn't sure. She thought it may have just been the booze playing tricks on her mind, particularly when she saw it throbbing. And then she moved her finger towards it and gave it a soft poke. Once she felt the rough touch of the hardening dick, she knew it was no joke. Aiko actually had a penis.

"It's...it's for real!" Naruko exclaimed, "You really have a penis!"

"Mmm hmmm," Aiko said, wrapping her legs around Naruko's torso, bringing her in closer, "And it's all yo...[ERP], yours."

Aiko couldn't help letting out that one burp in the last word. Too much booze was in her system already. Maybe a little too much in Naruko's as well, because she no longer resisted. She placed her fingers delicately on the shaft of the penis, stroking it up and down, watching it throb with her touch. She could see a few veins starting to form as her dick got harder. Naruko wrapped her whole hand around the penis, shaking it in the palm of her hand.

And so far, no one even noticed, not even with the blissful grin on Aiko's face.

"Ooooh, Naruko, never knew you were so...[urp]...so good with your hands," she said.

Hands weren't the only thing she was good with. Naruko had always identified as a straight female, so even putting the incest aspect aside, she originally never would have thought of doing anything naughty with Aiko. But whether it was the revelation of her penis or the alcohol messing with her brain, Naruko was getting much bolder, fully kissing the tip of her penis. And Aiko felt it, too. She felt her cousin's moist lips slowly wrapping around her tip...and also a few adventurous fingers poking into her thighs. She looked down and saw that Naruko had indeed placed her hands on her thighs while sucking on her cock. Aiko began sliding down in her seat lowering Naruko onto the floor while still sucking on her cock. Her hands had gripped onto the edge of the table briefly before they slipped under along with the rest of herself.

One particular customer had just gotten out of the restroom after emptying his bladder, walking by the table that had been shaking. He thought nothing of it at first...until he saw a pair of sandal-clad feet squirming around from underneath. He raised his eyebrow upon seeing it, and he was not the only one. A woman sitting at a table nearby tapped her friend on the shoulder, pointing towards it as well. A couple other people had turned away from their conversations (and drinks) to see the table fall over, each of them dropping their jaws at what they saw.

In a matter of moments, Aiko's position had changed drastically. Her penis was still being sucked off by Naruko, but now she herself had her face buried in between Naruko's legs, licking her vagina. Her own legs had been wrapped behind Naruko's head, lifting her head up closer to her behind as she sucked her off. Naruko herself had her cheeks puffed out with Aiko's long and hardened cock poking her cheeks. Naruko's eyes squinted as she slowly began to lose her senses, delving into a blur between reality and dreams. She forgot she was in a public place. She forgot that she was a little tipsy. She forgot that this was her cousin. All she knew was herself and Aiko sucking each other off, and it felt damn good.

Aiko blushed a dark crimson red being in between her cousin's legs. Naruko's thighs had quickly started pressing together, squeezing against Aiko's ears, blocking out the shocked and disgusted sounds of the general public. The warmth of smooth, thick skin pressing her closer to her cousin's vagina was enough to make her not care. Aiko was enamored with the smell in between her legs; fragrant, but with signs of having been "flicked" many times before. Aiko too was blurring between consciousness and reality. She forgot she was in a public place. She forgot that she was super wasted. She still knew this was her own cousin, but she didn't care. All she knew was herself and Naruko sucking each other off, and it was absolutely incredible.

Naruko muffled something as she felt Aiko's penis throb. She knew what that was a sign of. With great reluctance, Naruko opened her mouth, letting the penis flop on her face as it shot out cum. A few droplets sprinkled on her cheek before spritzing a full stream out into her messy blonde hair. Some also got on her forehead, which somehow was currently uncovered by her bangs. The cum dripped down with the sweat off of her face as she panted heavily, leaning her head back onto the tile floor. She wasn't the only one getting cummed on...the orgasmic sensation got Naruko cumming too, and it immediately squirted out onto Aiko's face. Little droplets of cum dripped off her face as the two started letting out the last of their climax.

"Ooooohh...ohhhh..." Aiko moaned.

"Aaaahhhh," Naruko sighed.

And then they stopped moving. No, they weren't dead, contrary to the maitre d's worries. Just passed out. But any establishment would have cause for worry with two women (two women of the Uzumaki bloodline, no less) laying in sweat and cum underneath a table in a public restaurant. The other waiters and waitresses surrounded them to block the view from curious patrons, while at the same time unsure how to handle this.

"Do we...have a contingency plan for this sort of thing?" asked one.

"Not here," the maitre d replied, "I've never seen this sort of thing happen!"

"I've seen it a couple times," a waitress said, before getting curious looks, "D-Don't look at me like that! I have a life outside of work! This stuff happens a lot...b-but only at certain joints! Not here!"

"So what do we do?" asked another waiter.

"I think I know a way to deal with them..."

* * *

Naruko and Aiko groggily opened their eyes, seeing just plain old office stuff. They figured out, both by their headaches and their lack of memories, that they got drunk and somehow went from the restaurant to...wherever they were now.

"Oww...my head..." Naruko moaned.

She went to lift her hand to rub her hand, but found that she could not. Aiko attempted to lift her hand to wipe the trickle of drool on the side of her face, but she too found she could not. Now more awake and becoming more aware of their surroundings, Aiko and Naruko soon found that they were restrained. They were still naked, their wrists were cuffed to each other (left and right respectively), their backs and butts were pressed up against each other, and they now recognized their surroundings as the lobby to the Hokage's office. And there was a note taped to Naruko's chest special for Tsunade.

" _Found these two messing around in public. Figured you'd want to deal with them your own way._ "

"Oh," Aiko moaned, "Son of a bitch..."


End file.
